


午夜遗梦

by mandy2002



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandy2002/pseuds/mandy2002
Summary: 老王做了个梦。
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 1





	午夜遗梦

王慧侦最近几乎天天能见着singto，这种见面不仅仅是在公司偶遇以后点头打个招呼擦肩而过，也不是在不一样的行程里找空子钻到对方棚子里热吻半分钟就要匆匆告别，而是要在24小时的一天里看对方的脸看到有点腻烦，因为无话可说以至于相坐无言的地步。

在这种情形下他还会饥渴到与对方梦交，实在是令清醒后的自己感到大大的意外，坐在床上望着裤裆那一块被浸湿的深色久久无语。

王慧侦本以为自己和singto已经是磨合得严丝合缝，不是天生一对也已经变得天造地设的老夫老妻状态，这两年却越发觉得自己正被牵连进一个狂热的爱情漩涡里，谁能想到先爱得昏头的人是他？

梦里的singto十八九岁正青春，在他面前板着脸像对着陌生人一样紧张。王慧侦前几天在公司里看见林郑家的小子frank戴了条颜色很潮流的发带，酷酷地插着兜进的电梯门，他们离得有些远没有交谈，倒是那条发带留在了王慧侦的印象里，于是乎顺其自然地出现在了梦中的singto头上。

梦里的王慧侦却没有想起这事，但他意识到了自己在做梦，可能是这两年在床上越来越有逆反心理的singto让他费了不少心，虽然一直都不是恋旧的人，却也忍不住怀念起了刚好上那段时间又乖又呆的小木头。娇痩又痴，在一群艺人里像只掉进了凤凰窝的小鸡仔，头低低的，生怕被人突然拎出来似的。

现实里那段时间的王慧侦对singto并不怎么好，但起初还是很客气的，毕竟是工作上配给自己的搭档，又年长，后来忍不住多戏弄了几下，咂摸出了一点趣味。这人学生时代肯定少不了给人欺负。惹人生气以后他暗暗地想，回回被人捉弄都要上当，不高兴的时候就拿眼睛盯着你，似乎要盘问你的良心：你为什么欺负我呀？就这还不招人欺负么——不光如此，还要噘嘴！

知道剧本里写明要他俩接吻以后，王慧侦很认真地研究过对方的嘴巴，老是偷看人家舔嘴唇，做游戏的时候想趁机偷亲一口总被对方躲开去，但玩贴纸那时，饶是隔了层薄纸，他还是感觉到了，确实软软的。那触感盘绕在他脑海里，摆脱不掉脑子里的好色神经自动构想他把那软软肉含在嘴里，伸出舌头去缠人家的，亲得口水吧嗒，对方腿一软直接对自己投怀送抱。

这下流的想象不能不让他有一点点害羞，害羞之余更多的是不服。他小学时候就已经在冒险岛上网恋了个女朋友结婚，初中还没上就先牵上了漂亮学姐的手，风流倜傥十余载，无论怎样他都不该去馋自己这个木头似的男搭档。  
唯一解释得通的，就是singto这小脸长得挺俊。

但梦里的十九岁singto显然也不纪实，毕竟也是由自己的好色神经加工过的下流想象；样子确实是十九岁的样子，穿了件哆啦A梦配色的蓝白T恤，黑色的五分裤，脖子上挂着毛巾，土土的，只有脑门上的发带潮流又亮眼。王慧侦和他面对面站在小小的淋浴间里，听见了自己咽口水的咕噜声。

singto像不认识他似的怯生生地扭着衣角，叫他先生，说他要洗澡了请你出去。王慧侦心想我能出去么，我出去了这春梦怎么做下去。知道是梦，胆子就大了。王慧侦压根不想应话，上去就把人家咚在墙上，singto跟被惹急的小动物似的，瞪着眼推他，表情却又娇又羞，换成现实里肯定是贞烈地跟自己就地搏斗，在梦里还是玩玩欲拒还迎比较可爱。

singto越想逃，王慧侦贴得就越近，前者几乎是贴壁踮着脚站着，退无可退，两人之间的距离却还在不断缩小。十九岁的singto瘦得手腕能被自己一手圈住还有余，王慧侦比他高，比他壮，他像个小羊羔，王慧侦一嘴亲下来，他紧闭眼睛扭头避开，却被对方追着又亲又啃，躲到最后下半张脸还是被亲得湿漉漉的，干脆就认命闭紧嘴巴不再动弹。

王慧侦“撬”不开他的嘴，却还可以玩他的身子，他在这方面还真没有吃过瘪，何况这是在他自己的春梦里。  
王慧侦把singto的T恤撩到最高，让他自己咬住下摆，不听话的话，就狠狠掐他乳尖。singto被掐得眼圈红红，只好乖乖咬住了自己的衣服下摆，还要瞪大两个水黑的眼珠子，愤怒地盯着王慧侦的脸。

Sing这么盯着我不放，看来是很爱我。  
singto的回应是一个白眼。

精神上如此抗拒，身体倒是配合得很，王慧侦伸进他裤裆里摸了几下，就摸出了个大约的形状，短裤被扒下来以后，隔着薄薄的内裤看得清清楚楚。  
王慧侦含住了小小的奶头开始嘬，两只手则绕到了他身后，捧着浑圆熟糯的两瓣屁股开始揉揉捏捏。singto小声地喘起来，这梦确实下流得很，把对方给设定成了碰两下就爽得要飞的纯情婊子。

不要再吸了……  
这可不行，我凭自己本事做的梦，我当然得吸个够。  
Sing是男生，男生不会怀小孩，吸不到奶的……  
操。王慧侦听他喘得浑身发热，在心里咬牙切齿地骂粗话。真是够骚的。  
日有所思，夜有所梦。他又这样安慰自己。

他一边在内心和自己较量，一边轮着把singto的两个乳头嘬得肿大，后来停下来是因为singto疼得眼泪汪汪，泪珠子一颗一颗都落在了王慧侦的前额和鼻尖上。他看见眼泪，又有点心疼，虽然是个梦，这个singto只是他想象中的，淫荡版本的假想存在，但看见那张脸委屈得眼眶发红，梨花带雨，心里总归还是舍不得。  
舍不得的结果也只是放过了胸部，掰开人家屁股的手却老练得很。现实中的singto早就不是处男，王慧侦睡他的时候就已经不是。之后才打听到是被关钟鹏忽悠了第一次，郑明心凑热闹似的吃了第二口，最后才轮到搭档王慧侦。

可气的是，第一次那晚的singto在关钟鹏手下已经被玩成了个小浪货，而他王慧侦睡了singto千百回，直到现在他还能在床上玩贞洁烈妇那一出。  
王慧侦想到这里就开始不爽，手在那对软屁股蛋上惩罚似的掐了一把，singto不知道是痛是羞的缘故，哀哀哭出来一声。

王慧侦玩singto的屁股会玩到上瘾。他自己也想不通，有一对瘦屁股的singto，和他能回忆起的后部最圆满的情人，两相对比，他竟然更喜欢前者。  
他慢慢低下身子，半跪在地上给singto口交。他也曾经想过，什么样的男人，不是男同性恋，却想含住另一个男人的性器官，看着对方被迫高潮的样子自己就能爽到？其实他也许接触过这个问题的答案，曼谷那么多个有月无风的夜，singto被他摁在床上欺压，进进出出地干了一遍又一遍，这般那般地云雨一番后singto却仍然和他抱在一起睡觉，缠缠绵绵，恨不得清晨永不到来。  
王慧侦缺乏耐心，给singto口交通常是坚持不到后者高潮的，他的大宝贝也憋得梆硬，难得的温柔一刻后，他站起身把singto翻了个面推在墙上，握着自己的就怼了进去。

王慧侦捏着singto肉肉的大腿，逼他把腿岔开以迎接自己一下又一下的顶撞。singto的声音只剩下夹着呻吟的哭，王慧侦的脸贴着他的后脑勺，他一回头就会被逮着接吻，于是他不敢回头；王慧侦的鼻尖被他的头发挠得痒痒，洗发水的香味绕着他飘。

最后，singto在他怀里抖了抖，白色的精泄在贴瓷的墙上，王慧侦伸手去扣，抓在自己手上，singto羞愧难当地捂住脸，王慧侦的腰向后退了退，全射在他腿上。


End file.
